


the stones are stained with blood

by ssaseaprince



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, they still kill the dragon together, will gets shot by dolarhyde instead of hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssaseaprince/pseuds/ssaseaprince
Summary: This is from a request I got on Tumblr:Hannigram prompt (hurt/comfort & angst): In 3x12, instead of shooting Hannibal, Dolarhyde shoots Will and hurts him in front of Hannibal!
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	the stones are stained with blood

They had arrived at Hannibal's cliffside house not long ago, and spoke about the bluff and it's eroding. After that, Hannibal had left Will in the kitchen to go change, and was now back, his clothing was amended and he was out of the gray prison jumpsuit.

Leaning against the counter, Will considers the man across from him. 

Hannibal isn't as closed off as he usually is. He looked at Will like he was a blink from vanishing, drinking in the sight of him for the first time in three years. After a few moments, he finally looks away, getting the wine he had brought out. Pouring it into two glasses, he hands one to Will and then speaks. 

"My compassion for you is inconvenient, Will." He's serious as he says it, but his eyes are soft.  _ He's got the look of a man who surrendered to the inevitable _ Will thinks before replying. "If you're partial to beef products, it's inconvenient to be compassionate toward a cow." It's a rude remark, and the effect it has on Hannibal is immediately apparent. He looks disgusted, offended. 

"You are not a simple cow, Will. You never have been. I have always known the potential you hold, and tried to bring it out. You're beautiful Will, enamoring. Comparing you to anyone else, especially the pigs that grace my table, is appalling."

"Well, your idea of how to treat somebody who you supposedly hold in the highest regard, is severely lacking." Will replies, downing the rest of his wine and setting it on the counter. 

“You mean more to me than anyone, Will. And I know you know that. I will admit there are things I have done to get us to this point that I regret, but all I’ve wanted has been you. For you to experience your becoming, to embrace who you are. To see me, beyond all of our walls and forts.”

Will sighs, because he does understand. He’d tried to move on, forget about Hannibal and all the feelings and desires he’s tried so hard to bury, but seeing him again makes it all the more obvious how he can’t run from it anymore. He can’t run from his desires and bloodlust. And he can’t run from Hannibal, or how he feels for him. "There is a lot we need to talk about, but we don't have time to have this conversation now, there are more important things. Dolarhyde's here. He's looking for a sacrifice for the Dragon. And I don't think we'd survive another separation at this point." Will replies. “I’m not leaving you again, so we can talk about everything when all this is over and the dragon is dead.”

As if hearing Will’s words, and maybe he did, Dolarhyde chose that moment to attack. The bullet broke through the window Hannibal had his back to, raining glass onto him and the floor. Hannibal was confused, something he didn’t feel much. He and Will were both under the impression that if Dolarhyde was coming after him, and yet the bullet had missed him, and Dolarhyde would not have missed. He had turned to look at the window when the glass had shattered, but turning back now, what he saw made his heart stop. Will stood across from him, pale faced and clutching his stomach, where red bloomed through his shirt. For a moment, Hannibal’s mind went blank. He never panicked, he hadn’t been in a situation that made him genuinely panic since he was a child.

He was spurred into action though when Will’s knees began to buckle, catching him and gently lowering them to the floor. All the blood had drained from Will’s face and his breathing was coming out in quiet gasps. 

Will’s hands were pressing on his stomach, and Hannibal had to try to gently pry them away. When he resisted, Hannibal reached up and held Will’s face between his hands.

“Will, look at me. I need you to let me see it, I need to see if the bullet is still there or if it went through.” He was trying to stay calm, he really was. Will needed him to be calm. But this was Will. He had finally got him back and he couldn’t lose him. 

Will’s piercing blue eyes stared into his before nodding and moving his hands. Hannibal grabbed a clean dish towel that was hanging near the sink, and held it tightly to the wound after inspecting it as much as he could. The bullet had made a clean exit, so at least he wouldn’t have to dig it out. 

Will brought his hand up, gently brushing away the tears that were running down Hannibal’s cheeks. Hannibal hadn’t even noticed he was crying.

“I won’t let you die Will, you’re going to be fine.” he choked out. Will nods, “He’s going to be here any second, and if either of us are going to live, we’re going to have to kill him.” He wasn’t sure how long he’d make it before passing out, but he wouldn’t leave Hannibal to fight the dragon alone. So they waited, putting pressure on the gunshot wound and mentally preparing themselves. They didn’t have to wait long. 

Dolarhyde stepped into the kitchen after pushing through the shattered window. The Great Red Dragon thirsted for blood as he looked down at the two men on the floor, and he waited as Hannibal held Will’s hands to the towel replacing his before standing up. Dolarhyde had gone to great lengths to make them believe he wanted to kill Hannibal instead of Will, and it was easier than expected. The two were so caught up in one another they hadn’t been putting as much thought into it as they should have been. He knew he needed an element of surprise if he was going to get what he wanted.

“The Great Red Dragon demands blood. The boy is already dying, step aside and give him to me.”

Will looked up, watching the exchange through blurry eyes. 

“You will not have Will, and he will not die.” The fury in Hannibal’s eyes was palpable, and the usually so calm and collected man was practically shaking in anger. He looked feral. 

_ Beautiful _ thought Will.  _ He looks beautiful _ . His person stripped away the moment someone dared to hurt Will. “You’ve been unspeakably rude. I expected more.”

Dolarhyde lunged suddenly, pushing away Hannibal and grabbing Will. 

The movement was jarring on his wound, but Will was ready. He stabbed him in the stomach with the knife he had hidden, twisting it and causing the dragon to let go of him. Hannibal grabbed Dolarhyde, pulling him outside into the courtyard, and the real fight began. Pumped with adrenaline, Will followed, and together they fought. It was bloody and painful and feral.  _ But oh so beautiful. _ They defeated and killed The Great Red Dragon, his blood staining the stone of the courtyard. They clung to each other, neither feeling their injuries at the moment, to dazed on adrenaline and enamored with Will’s becoming, high off their first kill together. 

Devoid of person suits and lies, they were left exposed to each other. 

“This is all I ever wanted for you, Will, for both of us.” Tears dripping down both of their faces and out of breath, they held each other. 

“It’s beautiful.” It was, they were. “I love you.” Will whispered. “Don’t let go.”

With their arms wrapped tightly around one another, they fell.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first finished fanfic I've done, so sorry if it's not the best. But it was really fun to write and I hope you liked it ❤️


End file.
